Pokémon: Amores confusos
by Hechizero15
Summary: May comete un error del cual ahora se arrepiente pero no esta sola Ash la ayuadra como un buen amigo que es, ¿Tendra esta ayuda incondicional alguna repercucion en sus amitades? Leanlo y veran...  Advertencia: insinuacion de Advance
1. Redencion

**De una vez aclaro Pokémon no me pertenece, solo tome prestado los personajes y un poco de su personalidad, esta historia fue escrita, por mi persona, para un foro en el cual estoy registrado pero he tomado la desicion de compartirla con todos ustedes espero que la disfruten...**

* * *

Era un día normal en la región de Kanto, los Pokémon's voladores de los alrededores del pueblo paleta revoloteaban y hacían que el paisaje tomara vida, dentro del pueblo todo estaba en silencio; dos chicos iban caminando tomados de la mano el primero eran un chico de complexión media que llevaba un Pikachu al hombro tenía unos doce años, la segunda era una chica muy bien desarrolla pero de proporciones bien cuidadas nada exageradas era lo exacto para una chica de 14 solo que esta ultima tenía unos 11 años y usaba un pañoleta roja en la cabeza que tapaba su hermosa cabellera café, quizás sea culpa de los grandes viajes y las grandes aventuran que habían tenido juntos….

-Ash, hace tiempo que empezamos nuestras aventuras juntos quien iba a decir que terminaríamos así- dijo la chica que también era la dueña de unos hermosos ojos azules…

-No- respondió el joven de cabellera negra verdosa –lo de nosotros nunca debió de pasar de una simple relación tutor-pupila- dijo en un tono no muy común en el…

-Pikapi- dijo la rata amarilla en el hombro del entrenador

-Ash por favor no empieces de nuevo- dijo en tono suplicante mientras se detenía y se volteaba a ver a su acompañante –Además tu aceptaste mi proposición con mucho gusto- Dijo la castaña en tono solemne…

-Pika…-decía la rata eléctrica quien ya sabía cómo iba a terminar esto…

-Claro que la acepte no me dejaste con mas opción, además tu sabes bien que lo nuestro no funcionara tu amas a otra persona y aunque yo no sé si ame a alguien yo se que tu eres una gran amiga solo eso- decía el entrenador Pokémon mientras acariciaba a su amigo amarillo para tranquilizarlo…

-¿Cómo que no te deje con otra opción? siempre pudiste rechazarme...- Decía casi a gritos pero su acompañante la interrumpió…

-No tuve otra opción o quieres que te haga recordar lo que paso ese día en tu última competencia-

_Flash Back_

_-Ash pásate por mi novio- decía la castaña con ojos suplicantes…_

_-Que haga que- pregunto el entrenador con cara de asombro…_

_-Lo que escuchaste… Heeee Hay viene rápido Ash toma mi mano-con un movimiento brusco la peli-marrón tomo por un brazo a Ash y lo aplasto contra su cuerpo, con lo que Ash se sonrojo fuertemente…_

_-Hola May, Hola Ash- decía un chico que acababa de llegar y era el culpable de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, este chico era tan alto como May y de unos cabellos verdes como el pasto en primavera…_

_-Hola Drew- atinaron a decir el entrador y la coordinadora al mismo tiempo..._

_-Wow May estuviste grandiosa, toma esto es para…-Decía mientras sacaba una rosa roja como la sangre…_

_-Para cual de mis Pokémon es- Dijo la coordinadora con un disgusto notable en su voz_

_-No esta vez no es para ninguno de tus Pokémon's es para ti May- decía con cierto nerviosismo el mirada de lechuga –este concurso me hizo darme cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti- prosiguió temblando de los nervios –no creo que sea la ocasión más indicada para esto, siempre me imagine que estaríamos solos cuando hiciera esto- dijo esto último con una mirada que parecía de enojo y celos dirigida al entrenador de paleta, al ver como May se aferraba a Ash –pero igual estoy determinado hacerlo May tu quisieras… ser… mi… no… no… mi novia- termino de decir con un gran sonrojo por la vergüenza y nervios que tenia…_

_May por un momento pensó en abalanzarse hacia él y decirle que si quería pero de pronto algo vino a su mente –No seas un engreído- le grito con furia que hasta Ash se sorprendió –OH es que piensas que todas las chicas que hay en este pueblo pueden caer rendidas a tus pies, pues estas muy equivocado- le decía con muy molesta…_

_-Pero de ¿que hablas?- dijo el coordinador de mirada verde muy confundido…_

_-No te hagas el inocente, hace un rato te vi diciendo lo mismo a otra chica- Decía muy enojada la coordinadora…_

_Drew supo esta vez de que hablaba su amor –No eso fue un error, yo solo…- pero fue interrumpido…_

_-No me vengas con excusas, yo que pensé que tendría una oportunidad contigo pero me equivoque, además Ash se me acaba de declarar y yo he aceptado- decía mientras que Drew y Ash se sorprendían…_

_-No, no, eso no es cierto- Drew no se lo podía creer él era vencido por un niño inmaduro al cual nunca tomo en cuenta, pero Drew se dejo llevar por un arranque de celos –A ver pues si es cierto dense un Beso de amor- dijo con una mirada maligna pero esperando que todo fuera un truco de una chica celosa, que confundió su práctica de declaración, pero lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras…_

_-Como gustes- Dijo la coordinadora mientras tomaba por sorpresa a un Ash anonado por la discusión y le daba un profundo beso en los labios un beso amargo pero que a la vez le daba cierta tranquilidad pero que mucho mas tarde se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho…_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Por esta vez me ganaste Ash- decía May con unos ojos que amenazaban con llorar, y si algo no le agradaba a Ash era ver a una mujer llorar…

-Esta bien May no fue mi intención recordarte ese momento- decía en un tono también triste…

-No Ash tienes razón, solo que en ese momento yo no estaba razonando y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haber hecho esto y de haberte involucrado a ti también- decía May casi en llantos mientras era abrazada por Ash…

-Pika! Pikapi…- trataba de animar Pikachu a una May destrozada…

-Gracias Ash, gracias Pikachu no saben cuánto le agradezco su comprensión, aunque ahora solo quisiera que él me perdonara- Decía una May deprimida saliendo de los brazos de Ash esos brazos que le habían protegido en muchas de sus aventuras…

-No te preocupes por eso, tú tienes muchos amigos incluyéndome y entre todos te ayudaremos y lo ayudaremos a él para que puedan ser felices de nuevo- Decía un sonriente Ash mientras confortaba a May…..

-Pikapi!-Dijo Pikachu en posición de batalla y apuntando a su entrenador y amigo…

-Claro y Pikachu también ayudara- Dijo Ash mientras ponía sus manos frente su rostro a modo de defensa…

-Jajaja- Rió con entusiasmo la coordinadora por la escena que se le estaba presentando -Gracias de nuevo por todo amigos- dijo para después darle un beso a Ash en la mejilla y uno en la mejilla a Pikachu también, una acción que los dejo sorprendidos y un poco sonrojados…

-Bueno ahora que todos estamos bien terminemos de llagar a mi casa- *grrrr* (gruñido de estomago) –creo que ya tengo hambre, jajaja- dijo el entrenador riéndose y poniendo una mano en su estomago…

-Si tienes razón- *grrrr* otro gruñido esta vez por parte de May –Jajaja yo también tengo un poco de hambre jajaja- Antes que alguien pudiera decir nada *grrrr* un tercer gruñido esta vez por parte de Pikachu…

-Pika Pika…- termino diciendo Pikachu con una carcajada general, en eso Ash tomo a su amigo y lo bajo de su hombro…

-Bueno amigos el último en llegar es un exeggcute podrido- diciendo esto Ash empieza a correr seguido de su Pokémon eléctrico solo una persona quedo muy sorprendida como para correr de inmediato…

-Oye Ash espérame nunca he venido a tu casa no se me el camino- decía una desconcertada May empezando a correr esperando no perder el rastro de su muy querido amigo…

Lo que no imaginaron May, Ash y Pikachu era que detrás de un árbol una sombra con forma de mujer había visto todo lo sucedido, como venían agarrados de las manos, como se dieron ese abrazo, como ella le había dado un beso, como él la había consolado en su llanto, pero lo que esa sombra no hizo fue escuchar lo que se había dicho, una lagrima negra rodó por su mejilla y solo pudo musitar una frase…

-Porque me hiciste esto May yo pensé que éramos amigas y solo te lo deje para que me lo cuidaras- dicho esto echo a correr con rumbo desconocido tratando de no derramar lagrimas, pensando en que todo lo ocurrido tendría explicación, pero era inútil lloraba como cuando uno llora por algo que se pierde y que querías mucho y cada vez que trataba de pensar en una razón lógica solo lograba llegar a ese momento en el que May lo había besado algo que ella nunca se atrevió hacer en los prácticamente dos años que estuvo con el…

Se detuvo en lo que parecía ser un parque y tan solo grito pidiendo respuestas…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste May? ¡¿Por qué Ash?- grito esto último con mucha fuerza ella no esperaba que alguien la escuchara, pero el Pueblo Paleta era muy pequeño y en ese momento todo estaba muy silencioso así que su grito si fue escuchado por alguien….

Esta Historia Continuara…

* * *

Bueno el primer cap. desde hace un tiempo queria incusionar en el mundo de los fics y solo hasta que cierta persona me dio ese empujoncito que me faltaba me atrevi a escribir esta historia, dedico esta historia a todo la comunidad de ContestShipping, espero sus comentarios, criticas y sugerencias


	2. La Mayor Confusion

Otra vez lo vuelvo a repetir **Pokémon no me pertenece**, si asi fuera seria una historia tipo shounen y Ash ya tubiera novia.

Este Fic fue escrito por mi persona, sin animos de lucro; fue publicado por primera vez en el foro ContestShipping.

* * *

Ash iba corriendo a toda prisa seguido de su fiel amigo Pikachu y de su amiga May, esta ultima le había sorprendido el no sabía que fuera capaz de correr tan rápido, ya estaba por llegar a su casa, podía oler la comida recién hecha, cuando estaba a punto de dar vuelta para entrar al jardín de su casa un murmullo lo detuvo en seco, siendo pasado por Pikachu y May….

-Ahora ¿Quién es el exeggcute podrido?- dijo May a la vez que se paraba junto a Pikachu al lado de la puerta para ver a un Ash viendo hacia quien sabe donde –Ash…- Volvió a decir May tratando de llamar la atención del joven entrenador….

-Pika! Pika pii…- dijo el Pokémon amarillo, pero su entrenador no parecía hacerle caso…

En eso Ash empieza acorrer nuevamente hacia dentro de su casa, sus compañeros solo se quedaron con cara de no saber nada y muy sorprendidos de lo que había hecho su amigo, pero decidieron seguirlo dentro; cuando entraron vieron a Ash hablando con su madre y por lo que alcanzo a escuchar May Ash decía….

-Mamá ¿Misty vino?- preguntaba Ash en tono preocupado.

-Si hijo pero salió a dar una vuelta mientras tu llegabas, me dijo que iba a comprobar algo- respondía Delia si n la mayor preocupación.

-No puede ser- Dicho esto Ash salió corriendo con rumbo desconocido….

-Hola, no hemos sido presentadas correctamente, mi nombre es May soy amiga de Ash y lo acompañe durante su viaje en Hoenn- decía una apenada May, pero que a la vez estaba preocupada por las acciones de Ash….

-Ah! Hola yo soy la madre de Ash, Delia es un gusto conocer a los amigos de mi hijo- decía mientras veía por el sitio donde su hijo se había marchado…

-Hummm no tiene idea de que le pasa a su hijo- pregunto May…

-No, quizás sea que tiene tiempo sin ver a su amiga Misty siempre hubo algo especial entre ellos- decía Delia mientras veía el Horno…

-Usted hace un momento dijo que Misty había estado aquí pero había salido a pasear ¿verdad?- Pregunto una vez mas May

-Así es- respondió la madre del entrenador sin terminar de comprender lo que sucedía

-Hay no esto puede ser malo- Dijo May muy preocupada –Pikachu ¿me puedes llevar con Ash?- Pregunto May con ojos suplicantes al Pokémon eléctrico

-Pikapi!- respondió la rata eléctrica a la ve que asentía con la cabeza

Mientras eso sucedía Ash iba corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban trataba de dar con el sitio exacto de donde escucho ese murmullo, no estaba seguro pero juraría que había escuchado la voz de Misty gritando su nombre, quizás le estaba pasando algo malo quizás el equipo Rokect la había atacado, eran muchas las razones que se le pasaban al entrenador por la mente pero no llego a la acertada….

Después de correr por todo el pueblo, solo le quedaba una parte donde buscar y ese era el parque de pueblo Paleta, entro en el parque no era muy grande así que rápidamente dio con lo que buscaba, no muy lejos de la entrada, en un banco, estaba sentada un chica de pelo naranja recogido con una coleta de lado derecho, trato de acercarse le….

-Misty!...- grito con entusiasmo

La aludida pareció estremecerse al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por la persona que ella menos esperaba encontrase….

-Por favor Ash déjame sola- dijo la entrenadora de agua sin siquiera voltearse a mirar al peli-negro verdoso…

-Vamos Misty dime que te paso nosotros somos amigos, siempre puedes confiar en mi si fue el Equipo Rokect….- decía el entrenador de Paleta con un tono de voz de enojo pero fue interrumpido…

-Realmente ¿quieres saber qué me pasa Ash?- dijo sollozando pero con notable furia en la voz.

-Así es Misty quiero saber que tienes para poderte ayudar…- dijo un poco triste el joven entrenador…

-Pues lo que me pasa eres TU, tu eres el culpable de que yo este así!- dijo Misty arrancando a llorar desconsoladamente…

-Pero Misty….- Fue interrumpido nuevamente por la Peli-naranja

-VETE! Vete Ash déjame sola, quiero estar sola… Y sobre todo no quiero volverte a ver más nunca en mi vida- dijo Misty con ganas de correr pero no podía levantarse de donde estaba, cuando sintió que unos brazos la rodeaba…

-Vamos Misty si no me dices que es lo que tienes no podré ayudarte…- dijo Ash Tratando de consolar a su amiga…

-¿Qué no escuchaste? Dije que quería estar sola, Ahora lárgate con esa perra!- Dijo Misty con tanto enojo que hizo retroceder al mismo Ash….

-Pero Mist….- dijo el moreno tratando de hallar una solución…

-No me vuelvas a llamar así o te arrepentirás- dijo Misty con el mismo tono de furia y enojo que antes…..

-Pero Mist….- *Paf* (Sonido de cachetada), una fuerte cachetada por parte de la entrenadora de Pokémon de agua impacto en una de las mejillas del oji-marrón…

-Te dije que no me llamaras así- le repitió a un muy sorprendió, adolorido y anonadado Ash que no atinaba a hacer o decir algo…

-Pikapi!- el llamado de un Pokémon detuvo la discusión que estaba teniendo lugar en uno de los lugares más románticos del pueblo Paleta….

-¡Misty!- la voz de una coordinadora llamo la atención de los involucrados en la pelea…

-May- dijeron los dos al unísono pero en un tono muy bajo….

-Misty antes de que cometas un error del que después te arrepientas creo que deberíamos hablar primero… Ash por favor déjanos a solas, yo creo saber la causa de por qué esta así…- dijo May con un tono entre orden y suplicante….

-Pero May…- Si algo no había cambiado en Ash era que todavía era muy Denso y demasiado lento para captar la indirectas…

-¡Ash ketchum déjanos solas!- dijo La oji-azul con un tono de orden…

Con esto último Ash se empezó a retirar, pero no sin antes darle una última mirada a su amiga peli-naranja que aún tenía los Ojos rojos de tanto llorar…

Cuando las dos chicas se encontraron solas el sol empezaba a ocultarse, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, una con una mirada dura y fría, que reflejaba muchos celos, y la otra con una mirada muy comprensiva, entrenadora y coordinadora se enfrentaban y si en ese momento tenían algo en común era que estaban pensando en el mismo Entrenador, quien sin querer y sin saberlo se había metido y ganado de diferente forma un lugar en el corazón de cada una….

Mientras Ash se alejaba del parque, seguido de su Pokémon y amigo, con rumbo a su casa no pudo evitar voltearse unas cuantas veces para ver en dirección al parque donde había dejado a sus dos amigas esperando que se resolviera todo este asunto de cual el pobre no tenía ni idea de porque pero que se sentía que él era el culpable o por lo menos en cierto modo…

-Pikapi!- le alerto su amigo Pokémon

-Vaya vaya, miren a quien vemos solo por aquí, claro no es raro si estoy en tu pueblo natal, pero lo que se me hace raro es que no estés acompañado de tu noviecita- Decía un chico que se veía maltratado, golpeado y maltrecho por todo lo que le había pasado….

-Pero si eres….- Decía Ash quien estaba muy sorprendido por el personaje que se había encontrado, pero este último le interrumpió…

-Así es, soy el mismo al que le quitaste todo lo que tenía en la vida- decía esto con un gran desagrado –pero yo no estoy aquí para hablar, estoy aquí para pelear…- dijo solemnemente

-¿Qué? Pero tú eras coordinador- dijo aun mas sorprendió Ash…

-Ya te lo dije tu me destrozaste la vida llevándote lo que yo mas quería, ya no me importa lo que me pase a mí ni a mis Pokémon's, Ash te reto a un duelo- Dijo diciendo las palabras mágicas para que Ash tomara una de sus pokeball's, pero no esperaba que Ash le propusiera algo…

-Esta bien acepto el duelo pero si yo gano hablaremos de hombre a hombre para así arreglar nuestras diferencias- sentencio el entrenador….

-OK, acepto el trato ahora prepárate por que este será un duelo que no ganaras….- dijo el chico de pelo verde mientras sacaba su primera pokeball y con ella su primer Pokémon…

Esta Historia continuara….

* * *

Bueno gracias a los que han leido la historia, aqui esta la continuacion pronto subire el proximo cap. solo tengo que arreglar algunos errores ortograficos...


	3. Finales y Principios

**Un vez mas pokemon no me pertenece, este fic fue creado por mi persona, sin animo de lucro, y publicado por priemra vez en el foro ContestShipping**

* * *

-Ve Roserade- dijo con decisión el coordinador peli-verde

-Vaya un Roserade, vemos que dice el Pokédex- dicho esto el joven entrenador saco un aparto de color rojo de uno de sus bolsillos y con el apunto al Pokémon tipo planta…

-Roserade el Pokémon tipo planta venenosa, este Pokémon atrae a sus presas con un dulce aroma y las derriba con veneno; también se conoce que cuanto más venenoso, mejor huele. Es la forma evolucionada de Rosalía- dijo el aparato con una extraña voz….

-Hummm..., interesante entonces te agradara saber contra quien te enfrentaras vemos si aun lo recuerdas Drew- Dijo Ash mientras sacaba una pokeball –Ve Swellow-

-Jajaja no me hagas reír ese es el mismo Taillow contra el que me enfrente la vez pasada, no creas que por qué halla evolucionado podrá vencerme esta vez- sentencio con mucha seguridad el coordinador…

-No solo ha evolucionado también hemos entrenado mucho verdad Swellow- dijo el entrenador mientras se acercaba a su Pokémon y le acariciaba…

-Wellow!- Fue lo que contesto el Pokémon volador

-Además tu Pokémon parce estar muy maltratado- Decía Ash mientras escrutaba bien al Pokémon de su oponente –Seguro que quieres pelear- pregunto Ash un poco preocupado por el Pokémon contrario….

-Por supuesto además ya te dije, que con lo que me hiciste, no me importa nada de lo que me pase a mi o a mis Pokémon's- dijo el peli-verde con un deje de amargura –pero dejemos de hablar, Roserade ve, ataca con Hojas Mágicas- Ordeno el coordinador a su Pokémon, el cual solo ejecuto la orden sin pronunciar nada….

-Swellow acabemos con esto rápido, alza el vuelo y esquiva el ataque en el aire- Ordeno el entrenador con mucha determinación a su Pokémon…

-Wellow!- se limito a decir el Pokémon antes de ejecutar la orden…

Si alguien veía esta batalla podría asegurar que ya estaba decidida, puesto que al comparar a los Pokémon que estaban batallando se podía ver la diferencia de estados, el Roserade de Drew se veía muy agotado y apenas si podía mantenerse en pie mientras que el Pokémon de Ash se veía en muy buenas condiciones y listo para cualquier oponente, si alguien podía ver la batalla podría ver el resultado de la misma….

-Swellow es hora de que uses As aéreo- Ordeno Ash a su Pokémon que estaba en el aire esquivando con gran facilidad los ataques de Roserade…

-Weeeeelloooow!- exclamó el Pokémon mientras se lanzaba contra su ponente….

-Roserade esquívalo ya!- grito el peli-verde a su Pokémon pero con lo cansado que este estaba no pudo ni moverse, recibiendo todo el impacto del ataque –Roserade vamos levántate no te puedes rendir así tienes que ganar esta batalla- gritaba el coordinador pero su Pokémon no reaccionaba…

-Swellow regresa- dijo Ash mientras apuntaba con su Pokeball a su Pokémon –Ya esta Drew el combate se acabo, acéptalo, ahora regresa ese Pokémon a su Pokeball y lo llevaremos a donde el profesor Oak para que lo cure, y luego hablaremos tu y yo para arreglar esta situación- Dijo Ash visiblemente preocupado por el estado del Pokémon de su adversario…

-¿Hablar? Sobre que tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, además ya no me importa lo que le pase a esto o a mis otros Pokémon's si no pueden ganar las batallas no valen la pena- Dijo con un tono de ira y ocultando su mirada de tras de su flequillo, mientras caía de rodillas al piso…

Si algo sabemos es que Ash le tiene un gran respeto a todos los Pokémon's y nunca aceptaría que un entrenador hable así de sus propios Pokémon's y menos aun sabiendo que lo han ayudado tanto…

Ash se enojo mucho por las palabras de ese tipo que alguna vez fue Drew el gran coordinador, rival y amigo de May, Ash también lo consideraba su amigo y cuando supo que May estaba enamorada del él se sintió alegre por ella sabía que Drew no la defraudaría, pero ahora que veía a "eso" hay tirado y diciendo tales cosas sobre sus Pokémon's…

Ash dio algunos pasos hasta llegar a Drew, lo agarro con el brazo izquierdo por el cuello de la camisa y, usando toda la fuerza que había adquirido durante estos años de viajes, lo levanto para, con el brazo que le quedaba libre, darle un buen derechazo que hizo que el joven coordinador cayera de espaldas en el piso…

-Te digo algo; no te reconozco, tú no eres Drew el coordinador pokémon que conocí, no tú no eres el chico del cual se enamoro May- Dicho esto Ash se dio vuelta para tratar de ayudar al Roserade que aun estaba en el suelo…

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- Pregunto el joven de mirada verde muy impactado por las últimas palabras del entrenador…

-Lo que oíste- se limito a decir el peli-negro verdoso…

-May… No espera… Ella y Tu… Tu…- Drew no atinaba a decir nada coherente visiblemente sorprendido por lo que le acababan de decir….

-Ya deja de balbucear y regresa a tu Roserade para llevarlo al laboratorio para que la curen antes de que sea demasiado tarde…- dijo el de la mirada de marrón muy disgustado…

-Esta bien pero después tendrás que explicarme todo- decía Drew mientras tomaba la Pokeball de su Pokémon –Roserade regresa- dicho esto ambos empezaron a correr hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak, claro Ash guiando a Drew, que aunque quería saber a qué se refería Ash al decir que May estaba enamorada de él, empezaba a tomar conciencia de lo que le había hecho a sus Pokémon's…

Una vez estaban en el laboratorio, le dio un rápido saludo a Tracey y le pido que por favor se encargara de los Pokémon's de Drew y los suyos propios, le dijo que depuse tendrían tiempo para presentaciones y luego se dirigió a Drew…

-Drew, sígueme antes de que ellos se den cuenta que estoy aquí, hablaremos en mi casa- dijo Ash un tanto preocupado por su integridad física al estar hay en ese momento…

-¿A quienes te refieres?- pregunto un tanto curioso Drew….

-Después lo sabrás ahora sígueme- Dijo Ash viendo para todos lados y hablando muy bajo, le hizo señas a Drew con la mano para que lo siguiera y emprendieron una nueva carrera hacia la casa de Ash, bajo la atónita mirada de Tracey que no comprendía lo que sucedía..

-Bueno a hacerme cargo de estos pokémon como me lo pidió Ash- Dijo el peli-negro mientras entraba al laboratorio…

Unos minutos antes, en el parque de Pueblo Paleta, otro tipo de batalla era llevada a cabo…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto un chica de pelo naranja visiblemente alterada –Vienes a restregarme en la cara que ahora tienes un noviazgo con el chico que me gusta…- dijo esto un tono entre celoso y furioso…

-Yo vine para hacerte recapacitar y para que no cometas el mismo error que yo, por favor Misty no confundas las cosas entre Ash y yo solo hay una simple amistad y ya…- decía May con un tono un tanto molesto por la actitud de la entrenadora…

-Claro y lo que vi que fue un efecto ilusorio causado por algún Noctowl- dijo la aludida sin ganas de creerle a May…

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste Misty? Respóndeme y te puedo asegurar de de daré las explicaciones necesarias- Dijo May con tono suplicante esperando de Misty por lo menos la dejara explicar las cosas…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué vi? Pues lo vi todo, vi como venían tomados de las manos, vi como él te abrazo, y también…- hizo una pausa y puso en la cara una expresión de amargura –Como lo besaste- dijo lo ultimo con una increíble furia…

-Bueno Misty, si me dejas contarte todo desde el principio creo que podrías entender porque yo tenía tomada una de las mano de Ash, lo demás es que el solo me estaba consolando el beso que le di, aparte de ser en la mejilla, fue solo de gratitud yo se que él hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti si tu hubieras estado en mi lugar- Dijo sinceramente la castaña suplicando, en sus adentros a Ho-oh, para que Misty le creyera…

-¿Qué principio? Oh ya se el principio en el cual le das un beso a Ash en los labios uno que él no hizo ademán de rechazar- dijo Misty con mucho odio hacia la castaña….

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto una muy sorprendida May –Tu no estuviste hay es imposible que lo sepas- sentencio…

-No es imposible, hace dos días me encontré con Drew, el chico que a ti te "gustaba", o eso fue lo que me hiciste creer, y él me lo contó todo…- Dijo la entrenadora de agua –Me contó que cuando se te iba a declarar tu le saltaste con que ya Ash "Se te había declarado" y tu habías aceptado o me vas a decir que eso fue una mentira de Drew ¿Ah?- Sentencio Misty pensando que ya la discusión había terminado y a la vez maldiciendo a su corazón, a su vida y a Ash por ser el dueño de su amor…

Misty se estaba preparando para irse pero May le impidió el paso…

-Es verdad todo lo que él te dijo es verdad- decía May muy amargamente con la cabeza de la do como teniendo miedo de ver directamente a los ojos a Misty… *Paf*

Misty le dio una fuerte cachetada a May que le hizo voltear la cara hacia el otro lado…

-Como creía tu solo viniste a restregarme en mi cara que hiciste lo que yo no pude- dijo Misty con la intención de irse pero May le impidió el paso una vez más…

-Si hay alguna mentirosa en esta historia soy yo- dijo la peli-marrón con la cabeza agachada impidiendo que se vieran sus ojos azules que estaban botando algunas lagrimas –Déjame contarte lo que realmente paso…- hizo una pausa, se sentó en el banco que una vez fue ocupado por Misty y luego le hizo señas a Misty para que también se sentara….

-Ese día yo estaba decidida….-

_Flash Back_

_-¿Donde estará Drew?- se preguntaba May mientras buscaba al conocido chico de cabellera verde como lechuga…_

_Después de un larga búsqueda casi se da por vencida pero en eso vio al chico que buscaba, estaba con otra chica… -"Debe ser una de sus Fans"- pensó la peli-café con celos –"Eso será algo que cambie después de hoy"- dijo para sus adentros la coordinadora, May se acerco cautelosamente hasta llegar muy cerca del coordinador pero se dio cuenta de que él estaba hablando con esa otra chica -"Que dice…"- volvió a pensar y se acerco teniendo cuidado de no revelar su presencia pero después se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho…_

_-Entonces aceptarías ser mi novia- Dijo Drew con un aire suplicante mientras le acercaba una rosa a la chica…_

_-Si acepto- respondió dicha chica con algunas risillas –quien no te va aceptar si pones esa cara- afirmo la chica…_

_May no se lo podía creer –"¿Por qué Drew? ¿Por qué me haces esto? Yo pensé que te gustaba, además ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?"- pensó May y salió corriendo con botando algunas lagrimas de sus preciosos ojos azules, después de haber corrido un poco se encontró con Ash quien la estaba buscando para felicitarla por su gran actuación en el concurso…._

_-May, de verdad estuviste fantástica- decía muy alegre y orgulloso Ash cuando se dio cuenta de que May estaba llorando –¿Que te paso May porque lloras?- pregunto Ash ahora muy preocupado..._

_-No te preocupes Ash- decía May mientras se secaba las lagrimas con sus manos –Ash ¿Me arias un favor?- pregunto May en tono suplicante…_

_-Claro May, sabes que yo hago cualquier cosa por ayudar a mis amigos- dijo Ash muy seguro de sí mismo, además si eso ayudaba a que May se contentara haría cualquier cosa, o debió pensar casi cualquier porque lo que May le pidió a continuación no se lo esperaba…_

_-Ash pásate por mi novio…-_

_Fin de Flash Back_

-Así que cuando Drew llego no hubo cabida para sus explicaciones, estaba segada por los celos, y ahora me arrepiento no solo destruí la relación que tenia con el si no que también puse en peligro la que tu tenias con Ash, Misty de verdad si quieres ódiame, no me trates mas el resto de tu vida pero no le hagas eso a tu amor y a Ash- dijo la oji-azul con tono suplicante y llorando a más no poder…

Misty no tenia palabras, estaba muy confundida, por un lado había una parte de ella que le decía que todo era una gran mentira que no le creyera a "esa cualquiera" que estaba ahí pero por el otro lado había un parte de ella que quería creer todo lo que le decían, lo que decía su corazón y lo que veía en esos ojos azul que aunque estaban llorando se notaba que eran sinceros, esta última fue la que gano…

Misty abrazo a su amiga y la tranquilizo…

-Esta bien May te creo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo una prueba de eso es lo que casi hago y no te preocupes yo no te voy a odiar no nada por el estilo es más te voy ayudar a que reconquistes el corazón de Drew, será mi manera de pagarte por lo que hice, además no será muy complicado- Diciendo esto último muy segura de sí misma…

-¿Por qué lo dices?, sabes que los hombres son muy orgullosos y no estoy segura de que después de lo que hice Drew me perdone- dijo May un poco más calmada pero muy triste a la vez….  
-Yo sé por qué te lo digo, de la manera en que el hablo con migo el sigue muy enamorado de ti, solo siente furia contra Ash y está empeñado en derrotarlo- dijo la peli-naranja con una sonrisa en su rostro el cual se veía un poco demacrado de tanto llorar….

-Bueno creo que ahora será mejor arreglar primero tu situación con Ash para luego buscar a Drew- Dijo la castaña mientras se paraba del banco y empezaba a caminar con una Misty muy renuente a ir a la casa de su amado….

En ese momento en casa de Ash…

-Bueno Ash ya estamos en tu casa, ahora quiero que me expliques lo que me dijiste hace rato, como es eso de que May está enamorada de mi- exigió un muy apresurado Drew…

-La verdad yo no comprendo ese sentimiento, pero eso fue lo que ella me dijo- decía Ash como si fuera lo más natural de la vida…

-Pero tu ¿no te le habías declarado? ¿Ella y tu no son novios?- pegunto un alterado Drew que quería aclarar sus dudas…

-Pues como ya te dije yo no comprendo ese sentimiento todavía así que no me le he declarado a nadie ella y yo solo somos amigos, ella invento todo eso por celos- decía Ash con la mirada en dirección a la cocina que con todo lo que había pasado se le había olvidado comer…

-¡Ya se! Me acabo de acordar que ella me dijo que yo me le había declarado a otra chica, pero eso no era una declaración solo estaba practicando para hacer lo con ella- exclamo el pelo de lechuga atando todos los cabos sueltos…

-Bueno esta noche tendrás tiempo de explicárselo todo- Dijo Ash al tiempo que se oía sonar la puerta…

La madre de Ash sale rápido de la cocina secándose las manos con el delantal que llevaba mientras decía… -¡Ya voy!- en voz alta, al abrir la puerta se encuentra con las dos jovencitas que esperaba…

-Chicos miren quienes son- Dijo Delia con su voz melodiosa pero para los cuatro jóvenes les cayó como un balde de agua fría….

-Ash- dijo la peli-naranja  
-Misty- dijo el peli-negro verdoso  
-Drew- dijo la peli-café  
-May- dijo el peli-verde  
-¡Delia!- exclamo la madre de Ash pensado que se trataba de un juego –Voy a la cocina- dijo excusándose para terminar de preparar la comida…

Ash salto de donde estaba sentado y fue hacia la peli-naranja dándole un fuerte abrazo –Me tenias muy preocupado Misty- dijo Ash muy a legre de volver a ver a su amiga –Discúlpame si hice algo que te hiciera sentir mal- sentencio en un tono de voz un tanto triste y mas por no saber que había hecho para que su amiga se pusiera así…

Esta historia Continuara…

* * *

Bueno aqui vemos lo que pasa en las distintas peleas, quizas todo sea un poco apresurado pero ya saben errores de principiante que mas alante espero corregir, espero que este cap sea de su agrado y si esto le parece sentimental esperen a que lean el capitulo 4...

Nos leemos ;)...


	4. Confesiones ¿Un nuevo comienzo?

**Bueno una ves mas pokémon no me pertenece, si fuera asi ya saben lo que pasaria con la historia...**

**Advertencia: Tengan cuidado al leer este cap no es mi intecion empeorar la imagen que tengan de ningun persoanje que uso en este fic..**

* * *

Misty se sorprendió por la acción del joven entrenador, estaba paralizada no sabía qué hacer, ella no esperaba que Ash saliera corriendo a abrazarla, no, ella esperaba que el no quisiera volverla a ver, que él la odiara pero pronto se acorde de algo su "amigo" tenía demasiado buen corazón como para odiar a alguien, si ni siquiera odiaba al Equipo Rokect que siempre le causaban problema….

-Misty ya no estás enojada- Misty fue detenida en su tren de pensamientos y devuelta a la realidad, Misty volvió en sí y vio frente a ella a su joven amigo y dueño de su amor…

-No Ash no estoy enojada, y la única que tiene que disculparse aquí soy yo…- decía mientras es casi interrumpida por el joven de mirada achocolatada…

-Pero Misty…- trato de decir Ash pero un dedo se poso en sus labios pidiéndole que guardara silencio…

-Shhhh….- dijo Misty para luego proseguir –Ash, la conversación que tuve con May me hizo darme cuenta que todo había sido un mal entendido y que no tuve que tratarte como lo hice, además dije muchas cosas que tampoco debí decir…. Espero me puedas perdonar Ash…- dijo Misty con un tono un tanto deprimido y avergonzado…

-Claro que te perdono Misty tu eres y siempre vas hacer mi "mejor amiga"- decía Ash mientras volvía abrazar a Misty, quien esta vez lo correspondió pero con un gran dolor en su pecho por las últimas palabras del entrenador "mi mejor amiga" esa palabra resonó por toda la cabeza de Misty…

-Y tú serás mi "mejor amigo"- dijo Misty con un deje de decepción aunque también deseando que esa situación cambiara muy pronto…

Soltándose lentamente del abrazo, Misty se acordó de algo muy importante ella no había llegado a la casa de Ash sola ella había sido "Arrastrada" por una persona la se encontraba en ese momento a su lado viendo fijamente a el joven de mirada verde que se encontraba en esa misma habitación….

De repente Misty jala a Ash por un brazo y llega hasta su oído para hablar muy bajo…  
-Ash vayamos a la cocina ayudar a tu mama dejemos a estos dos solos- le dijo a un Ash sorprendido por la acción pero que se dio cuenta de la situación y asintió…

Con esto May y Drew se quedaron solos, mirándose a los ojos pensando muy bien en lo que debían decir puesto que ellos si estaban en una situación grave…

-Drew- -May- alcanzaron a decir los dos volviendo de nuevo al silencio….

-May, creo que te debo una explicación…- decía el de mirada verde pero fue interrumpido por May…

-No Drew ya comprendo todo Misty me lo conto además creo que no debí sacar conclusiones desesperadas, debí esperar y escuchar tus explicaciones, no….- decía May con ojos llorosos pero fue sorprendida por unos brazos que la rodeaban….

Drew abrazo a May para tratar de confortarla, luego de algunos segundos que parecieron horas Drew le hablo al oído…

-No te preocupes May, actuaste como te dictaron tus instintos y eso es algo que todos cometemos aunque sea una vez- dijo y se separo un poco de May para poder verla a los ojos –además todo fue culpa de mi cobardía, cuando te vi por primera vez me recordaste a mí en mis primeros días como coordinador- hizo una pausa -pero- prosiguió –Tu tenias algo que yo no tenía en ese entonces- May interrumpió….

-¿Qué tenía?- pregunto con mucha curiosidad

-Amigos May, amigos que te apoyaban, además de un gran potencial eso fue lo que me hizo tratarte como lo hice, y cree cuando te digo que no me siento orgulloso por eso, pero debo admitir que fue eso lo que hizo que tu entraras en mi mente hasta el punto en que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, ni dejar de hablar de ti, cuando alguien empieza a preguntarme sobre mi carrera o sobre mi mismo de alguna manera aparece tu nombre y una vez lo hace solo puedo hablar de ti- decía el peli-verde con un de vergüenza…

-"Es como dijo Solidad"- pensó May –Drew no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso, y a mí me pasa igual, es más si hay alguien a quien deba agradecer que haya llegado a donde estoy es a ti, siempre te he puesto a ti como ejemplo a seguir como mi meta a alcanzar como la persona a superar tú has sido mi guía- dijo May con muchos sentimientos hacia el coordinador frente a ella…

De repente Drew se separo de ella, no bruscamente, sino de forma forzada como si alguien lo jalara…

-Sabes May creo que los dos hemos pasado por muchas cosas, creo…- decía Drew pero fue interrumpido….

-No importa lo que hayamos pasado, eso está en el pasado y es algo que debemos olvidar- Dijo May con un tono irradiaba fortaleza…

-Bueno lo que quería decir era que deberíamos empezar de nuevo sin tantos contratiempos y problemas, que dices…- Dijo Drew con un tono que dejaba ver que estaba muy arrepentido por lo que había hecho –Aunque espero que pienses en la propuesta que te hice, espero que esta vez tu respuesta cambie…- dijo Drew con un leve sonrojo en su rostro…

-Drew yo…- iba a decir May pero fue interrumpida…

-Chicos la cena esta lista y servida vengan a comer rápido antes de que se enfrié- decía una Delia con una voz muy soñadora…

-Ok ya vamos- respondieron May y Drew aunque ninguno de los dos lo demostrar más que todo por lo que había sucedido la verdad es que estaban muy hambrientos, desde el mediodía no habían comido nada…

May era la más afectada en este aspecto puesto que cuando viajaban con Brock siempre que tenían hambre este último le hacia la comida pero el ya no estaba con ellos…

Pasaron a la cocina y se sorprendieron al ver un Mr. Mime con un delantal, también se fijaron en que Misty y Ash ya se habían sentado en la mesa y al parecer estoy no le prestaban mucha atención al curioso Pokémon que se encontraba en la cocina…

-No se preocupen ese es solo mi Mr. Mime yo lo entrene para que me ayudara en las tareas del hogar a estado con migo durante mucho tiempo es parte de la familia- dijo un delia que había visto el comportamiento de los jóvenes al ver a su Pokémon compañero…

-Mime! Mime! Mr. Mime…- dijo el Pokémon al ver llegar a la nueva pareja de invitados, a la vez que los invitaba a sentarse en la mesa…

La cena fue tranquila, las ocasionales ocurrencias de la madre de Ash hacían que este se sonrojara y lo demás rieran, esto aumento cuando a Delia se le ocurrió buscar un álbum de fotos, aunque después algunas de las expresiones se convirtieron en expresiones de admiración cuando Delia conto los logros que había tenido su hijo….

Todo parecía muy tranquilo pero nadie imaginaba que en las cercanías del laboratorio malvados planes se formaban…

-Bueno ese es el plan- decía un Meowth a otras dos personas…

-¿Seguro que esta vez funcionara?- preguntaba una chica de pelo rojo…

-Claro que si, esta vez ni nosotros mismos lo podremos arruinar- respondía un chico de cabellera azul como el cielo….

-Además esta vez tenemos esta máquina el súper-mega Meowth-tron en su versión mejorada resistente a cualquier ataque especial, así que ese bobo no nos podrá hacer nada con ninguno de sus Pokémon- afirmaba el raro Pokémon parlante que integraba el trió…

-Wobbuffet!- dijo un Pokémon que salía de la nada haciendo saludo militar…

-no te preocupes Wobbuffet el bobo no tiene ningún Pokémon con suficiente fuerza física como para derribar a este juguete- decía un muy orgulloso Meowth parlante a su camarada azul…

-bueno empezamos con el robo- decía con impaciencia la mujer del grupo…

-por supuesto jefecita- respondía el peli-azul

-Wobbuffet….- solo alcanzo a decir el Pokémon paciente mientras era devuelto a su Pokeball….

Mientras en la casa del joven entrenador de pueblo paleta, tres personas se encontraban en cierta tención, claro solo tres porque para Ash en ese momento todo era alegría y porque no debería de ser así, el y su mejor amiga se habían reconciliado y sus amigos coordinadores ya no se odiaban entre ellos, pero lo que ni se imaginaba Ash es que por las cabezas de los otros tres las cosas se veían de manera diferente….

-"Muy bien Misty ya arreglaste las cosas tanto con May como con Ash, ahora piensa en una manera de hacerle ver a Ash que gustas de él…"- pensaba Misty pero fue interrumpida por Ash….

-Mira eso Misty- decía Ash señalando a sus amigos coordinadores, estos últimos estaban en un sillón, sentados muy juntos, estaban dormidos con las manos entrelazadas…

-Parece que no se dieron cuenta de cómo quedaron…- dijo Misty con un tono burlón pero envidiando la suerte que tenía su amiga…

-Es curioso- dijo Ash llamando la atención de su amiga quien se encontraba sentada en el mismo sillón junto a él pero un poco separada…

-¿Qué es lo curioso? Eso es normal en dos personas que han llegado a quererse tanto que se atreven a decirse que se aman- dijo Misty con un aire esperanzador como si esperara alguna reacción en su acompañante…

-eso es lo curioso ellos apenas y se conocen, parece una mor a primera vista, y yo nunca he sentido algo así, dime Misty ¿Qué es ese sentimiento? ¿Cómo se si estoy enamorado?- pregunto Ash esperando que su amiga pudiera responder esas interrogantes….

-Bueno Ash…- empezaba a decir Misty esperando que Ash si estuviera enamorado, de ella, pero solo que no se hubiera dado cuenta porque no sabía que ere sentimiento pero también le surgió la interrogante y si Ash se había enamorado de otra persona solo que él no lo supo, tubo temor de responder a esas preguntas…

*Boooommmm!* (Sonido de explosión o estallido)

Un enorme estallido hizo estremecer a todo el pueblo paleta, a la vez que sonaba el teléfono de la residencia Ketchum…  
Delia lo contesto rápidamente…

-Halo si él está aquí, ok, ya le digo…- Delia colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar –Ash, Sam te necesita en el laboratorio, al parecer el Equipo Rokect lo está atacando y está tratando de llevarse a los Pokémon's-

-Ho no, esos tontos están atacando al último lugar que deberían- decía un visiblemente preocupado Ash…

May y Drew se habían despertado por el fuerte estruendo, cuando vieron lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro y como tenían las manos entrelazadas sus corazones empezaron a latir rápidamente y enseguida se pusieron muy rojos, apartando sus miradas rápidamente pero lo que ninguno se dio cuenta es que su manos aun se mantenía juntas…

Cuando entra Ash para salir de la casa seguido de una Misty con una expresión entre enojo y preocupación, May y Drew se pusieron alerta….

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto una muy preocupada May, solo le respondió Misty…

-el equipo Rokect está atacando al laboratorio del profesor Oak.- respondió Misty sin cambiar su expresión y en su tono de voz también se notaba la preocupación mezclada con su molestia…

Dicho esto todos salieron corriendo de la casa del entrenador, por suerte el laboratorio del profesor no estaba muy lejos, cuando iban llegando pudieron ver lo que parecía ser un robot de gran tamaño muy parecido a un Meowth solo que este tenía el cuerpo azul y en la cara un antifaz…

-equipo Rokect deténganse o se arrepentirán- grito un Ash desesperado…

-Jajaja eso no pasara por que esta máquina es imparable jajaja- decía una chica de pelo rojo mientras salía acompañada por otro joven de pelo azul y un Pokémon parlante…

-Y ahora prepárense para los problemas-

-Y más vale que teman-

-Para proteger el mundo de la devastación-

-Y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación-

-Para denunciar lo males de la verdad y el amor-

-Y extender nuestro reino hasta Caracas, Venezuela-

-Jessie-

-Jame-me-mes-

-Ríndanse ahora-

-Ese es mi amigo el puma, amor, amor, amor-

-Miau así es!-

-Siempre dicen eso y siempre pierden, ¿Por qué no se van por las buenas en vez de irse volando por las malas?- decía con cierto sarcasmo May…

-Jajaja hagan lo que hagan esta vez no van a poder con nosotros bobos- decía un muy confiado Meowth mientras regresaban al interior…

-Ustedes se lo buscaron, nadie llama de esa forma a May- decía un molesto Drew, ante la mirada sorprendida de las chicas presentes –Rose…-

-Espero un momento Drew acuérdate que tus Pokémon's están muy lastimados ellos no pueden pelear déjame que me encargue- decía un Ash muy confiado…

Ash miro hacia todos lados como buscando algo, de repente suspira aliviado al no encontrar lo que estaba buscando…

-Pikachu!- esperando que su amigo viniera lo más rápido posible pero eso nunca paso…

-Jajaja bobo hemos capturado a todos tus Pokémon's no puedes detenernos esta vez, además este robot resiste cualquier ataque especial jajaja- decía una voz por uno de los parlantes del robot la voz la reconocieron como la de James –y tampoco tienes ningún Pokémon lo suficiente mente fuerte…-

-Jejeje quizás no tengo uno pero si tengo varios- Ash se llevo los dedos a su boca y silbó muy fuerte, solo pasaron unos cuantos segundos cuando una manada de tauros aparecía prácticamente de la nada…

Todos a excepción de Misty se quedaron boqui-abiertos. Simplemente no lo podían creer…

-Ash acaso todos esos tauros son tuyos- pregunto un muy sorprendido Drew

-Así es, aunque creo que los atrapo con algo más que suerte…- respondió Misty recordando una de sus aventuras junto al entrenador….

-Bueno esquipo Rokect se los advertí, Tauros embestida- ordeno el entrenador a su manada de Tauros quienes enseguida fijaron como su objetivo al robot gigante con forma de Meowth….

-Meowth cómo pudiste olvidarte de toda esa manada de Pokémon's- pregunto una muy enojada Jessie…

-Bueno es que todos acordamos venir más tarde con un robot más grande porque aquí ya no caben…- respondió Meowth a modo de defensa….

-Te dije que dejáramos a Snorlax para el final- contesto un muy enojado James…

-Hubiera sido igual- trato de decir Meowth pero un fuerte golpe lo interrumpió…

-Ho no! Han dañado la compuerta principal, todos los Pokémon están escapando- dijo James….

-Y no solo eso nuestras defensas ya no sirven…- termino por decir Meowth, esta demás decir que Jessie estaba muy molesta esta saco de la nada un objeto muy parecido a un abanico y golpeo tanto a James como a Meowth ocasionándole un gran chichón ha ambos…

-Meowth no dijiste que este plan era perfecto… Además gastamos todos nuestros ahorros en comprar este mugroso robot- Decía una muy enojada Jessie…

-Wobbuffet!- afirmo el Pokémon azul apareciendo de su Pokeball…

-Y tú si no vas ayudar tampoco estorbes- término diciendo Jessie a su Pokémon devolviéndolo a su Pokeball…

-Chicos creo que deberían ver lo que está pasando afuera- dijo Meowth señalando al visor del robot…

Afuera Ash ya se había reunido con sus Pokémon's….

-Pikachu me alegro de que estés bien- decía un Ash muy feliz de a verse reunido otra vez con su amigo….

-Bueno es hora de contra-atacar, Pikachu dales tu mejor Trueno!- ordeno el entrenador a su amigo amarillo…

-Pika!- dijo el Pokémon eléctrico corriendo y pegándose al robot –Pika! Chuuuuuuuu!- termino diciendo al lanzar su más poderoso ataque…

Con esto unas explosiones se empezaron a escuchar dentro del robot, después lo único que se oyó fue el lamento del equipo Rokect que una vez más se fue volando…

-¡El equipo Rokect ha sido vencido otra vez!- -Wobbuffet- Dijo todo el grupo mientras desaparecía como una estrella fugaz en el firmamento…

-¡Sí!- todos celebraban Ash abrazo a Misty, los Pokémon's saltaban de la alegría y sin que nadie se dieran cuenta tanto May como Drew también estaban muy abrazados celebrando que el equipo Rokect había sido vencido…

Estos últimos solo se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían cuando todos los demás se le quedaron viendo, esto provoco un sonrojo colosal en el rostro de ambos jóvenes, pero  
luego Drew recordó algo que lo tenía muy intrigado…

-Oye Ash ¿por qué no querías quedarte mucho tiempo en este lugar cuando trajimos a nuestros Pokémon's para que se recuperaran?- pregunto Drew…

Esto causo que Ash se tensara por un tiempo se le había olvidado la razón, Ash intento salir corriendo pero unos látigos sepas lo detuvieron antes de que pudiera dar otro paso…

-Creo que te interesa ver lo que sucederá a continuación- dijo una vos que dejo helados tanto a May como a Drew –No se asusten creo que Ash no tuvo tiempo de presentarnos, Mi nombre es Samuel Oak, que bueno es verte de nuevo May veo que has crecido- dijo refiriéndose al chica de Ciudad Petalia –Y tú debes ser Drew es un gusto conocerte; Ah y este es mi asistente Tracey- dijo esto señalando al chico que había llegado con el…

-Hola es un placer conocerlos- dijo Tracey dirigiendo a los coordinadores….

-No lo puedo cree estoy hablando con el profesor Oak, pero ¿por qué dice usted que me interesara ver lo que sucede con los Pokémon's de Ash?- pregunto nuevamente Drew…

-Drew voltea y mira- le dijo una boqui-abierta May que no podía creer como Ash era literalmente aplastado por sus Pokémon's…

Y en cierto modo así era aunque Ash no tenía muchos Pokémon's todos lo querían mucho, una forma de expresar ese aprecio era zumbándose sobre él cada vez que venía a verlos después de sus viajes, en eso se escucho un gran estruendo que hacía que la tierra temblara, todos los Pokémon's de Ash se apartaron dejando a un Ash muy anonado en el piso; a lo lejos se escucho un gran gruñido…

-Snorrrrrlaxxxxxxx!- Ash no tuvo tiempo ni de pararse cuando el inmenso y pesado Pokémon se le lanzo encima, después de hacer esto se levanto un poco confundido de no ver a su entrenador hasta que sus amigos le señalaron su barriga, el pobre de Ash había sido "succionado" literalmente por la barriga de este Pokémon, con la ayuda de Bulbasaur y Bayleef y sus látigos sepas lograron sacar al entrenador, luego Bayleef uso el aroma de su hoja para que Ash pudiera volver en si…

-Yo también los extrañe- logro decir Ash, causando un risa general…

-Todos los Pokémon's de Ash están muy encariñados con el- Dijo el profesor Oak

-Solo que la forma de expresárselo es muy "radical" por así decirlo- termino diciendo Tracey…

-Profesor como se encuentran mis Pokémon's- pregunto Drew con un deje de preocupación….

-La verdad estaban muy graves pero gracias a nuestra tecnología para mañana estarán listos- dijo con mucho orgullos el profesor…

-¿Qué les paso a tus Pokémon's?- pregunto una preocupada May, ella sabía que él no era de los entrenadores que dejaban que sus Pokémon se gastaran mucho y siempre los estaba cuidando…

-Es otro de los errores que cometí, solo espero que mis Pokémon's me perdonen- dijo un resignado y avergonzado Drew, cuando sintió que unas delicadas manos le acariciaban el rostro…

-No te preocupes Drew yo se que ellos te sabrán entender-

-Bueno chicos creo que ya es hora de que se vallan a casa, me gustaría atenderlos como se debe pero tengo mucho trabajo hoy…- decía mientras se despedía el profesor Oak y asistente Tracey…

Ese comentario le activo el cerebro a tres personas, ya era demasiado tarde como para tomar algún transporte a sus casas…

-No se preocupen por el alojamiento, en mi casa hay mucho espacio y a mi madre le encantara tener compañía- decía muy confiado Ash….

Pero ese no era el problema para las otras tres personas, el problema era que todas dormirían bajo el mismo techo y quizás en la misma habitación, este pensamiento causo un sonrojo general para estas tres personas…

Cuando los cuatro jóvenes llegaron a la casa de Ash, la madre de Ash se vio muy contenta de que todos decidieran quedarse, eso quería decir que su hijo se tomaría un descanso de sus viajes…

Solo había un problema donde dormirían, bueno la madre de Ash propuso que dividieran en grupos de dos personas, dos dormirían en el cuarto de Ash y las otras dos en la sala, esto puso más tenso a tres personas, pero Ash "salvo" la situación diciendo que Misty y May durmieran en su habitación mientras él y Drew dormirían en la sala…

Las chicas estuvieron a punto de protestar pero Drew apoyo la idea de Ash, y aunque a ellas no les gustara mucho la idea accedieron, aunque después debieron admitir que era muy lindo que los chicos les cedieran la comodidad a ellas….

Eran una linda noche en el pueblo paleta, el equipo Rokect ya no molestaría mas por ahora pero había cierto entrenador que no podía conciliar el sueño…

-"Pero que me pasa, siempre que termino una batalla me encuentro cansado y no lo pensaría dos veces si me dijeran que podía dormir después de cada batalla"- pensaba Ash mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño, pero fue en vano….

-"Bueno iré a caminar un rato"- pensó el entrenador esperando poder conciliar el sueño después de una breve caminata….

Ash se levanto tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a su amigo coordinador, Ash salió pero no se dio cuenta de que una silueta lo estaba mirando y estaba dispuesta a seguir sus paso…

Ash camino brevemente hasta llegar a unas colinas cercanas a su casa, cuantos recuerdo guardaba el de estas colinas, justo encima de una colina había un árbol el cual daba mucha sombra durante el día y en esta noche también daba un poco puesto que había una luna llena que iluminaba el cielo nocturno, además de cientos de estrellas….

Ash camino hasta llegar a aquel árbol y sin más que hacer se recostó y se puso a mirar las estrellas, no pudo evitar recordar la plática que tuvo con Misty…

-"dime Misty ¿Qué es ese sentimiento? ¿Cómo se si estoy enamorado?"- recordó Ash también recordó que Misty le iba a contestar –"bueno Ash…."- pero en ese momento fue interrumpida por el equipo Rokect, esos tipos nunca se rendían, quizás algún día lo hicieran…

Pero de nuevo los pensamientos de Ash se dirigieron a ese sentimiento el amor, un sentimiento que podría nacer de la nada un ejemplo eran sus amigos coordinadores, y mientras pensaba en ellos veía la luna, donde veía reflejados sus sentimientos sus amigos pasaron uno por uno, Max, Brock y Misty esa chica que siempre había estado con él, de pronto una sensación de cansancio lo invadió, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Misty, que sentía realmente el por ella, estaba claro que una amistad y una muy profunda, pero que tan profunda….

Mientras Ash estaba en sus cavilaciones, el cansancio se hacía cada vez más grande hasta el punto de llevarlo al sueño, solo una persona fue testigo de este suceso y solo cuando supo que Ash estaba totalmente dormido fue cuando se acerco a él….

-Wow Ash no sabía que tenías estos gustos- decía una chica castaña refiriéndose a la hermosa vista que se tenia del cielo desde la cima de esa colina…

-Sabes algo Ash- Decía la oji-azul platicando prácticamente sola puesto que Ash estaba totalmente dormido –Misty tiene mucha suerte, un chico como tu casi no se consigue- decía con un deje de envidia –Quizás Misty tuvo mucha razón en ponerse celosa- dijo mientras dirigía su mirada azul y pacifica al joven entrenador que yacía dormido –Quizás si yo no fuera conocido a Drew ella tendría una gran rival, pero tu estas destinado para ella no habrá ninguna otra chica que sea capaz de sacar a Misty de tu cabeza- decía mientras se inclinaba hacia el joven entrenador llegando a sentir su aliento cuando estaba a punto de rosar sus labios cuando un gran sentimiento de culpa la invadió y una lagrima de sus ojos cayó en el rostro del entrenador….

-Lo siento Ash, pero esta vez tu ganas además si hay alguien que tiene que tocar tus labios esa es Misty no yo, yo nunca debí hacerlo, Gracias por todo Ash…- Dijo May alejándose del lugar y entrando de nuevo a la casa, al entrar pudo oír a alguien musitar su nombre…

-May, no May, no me dejes May regresa, May!- Drew decía entre pesadillas solo el sabría que estaba soñando…

May se acerco y se sentó junto a él, suavemente le acaricio el rostro…

-Drew, despierta Drew- decía la oji-azul de forma consoladora…

-May- dijo el peli-verde un poco sorprendido, respirando fuertemente y sudando; abrazo a May muy fuertemente tomándola por sorpresa –May prométeme que no me dejaras solo que no te irás con nadie, prométemelo May- decía de forma suplicante el joven coordinador….

May se veía totalmente sorprendida, pero sacando valor tomo al rostro del chico entre sus delicadas manos y lo alzo para que este la viera directamente a los ojos…

-Drew no te preocupes no me iré con nadie más, hace un momento me di cuenta de que tu eres la persona con la quiero estar, te lo prometo no me irte si tú no te vas de mi- dijo la oji-azul

-May yo…- Drew no tuvo tiempo de decir nada puesto que la chica con la que platicaba le dio un beso lleno de todos esos sentimientos que sentía ella por él y que el correspondió haciendo saber que el también sentía lo mismo hacia ella….  
May se aparto de él y lo miro fijamente….

-Drew estuve a punto de cometer otro error, pero ahora estoy más segura que tu eres lo único para mi, ahora duérmete mañana será un gran día- May le dio un último beso rápido y subió rápidamente las escaleras para ir hacia el cuarto…

-May pero…- Drew no tuvo tiempo de decir nada y de repente se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba -¿Dónde estará Ash?- recodo lo que paso hace unos instantes –Bueno quizás tenga una idea de donde este…- dio una risita para luego tratar de conciliar el sueño de nuevo…

May entro en la habitación y lo primero que vio fue a Misty abrazando lo que parecía ser una gorra, May no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber de quién era esa gorra…

-Misty no sabes la suerte que tienes, cuida ese tesoro… Pero tampoco pienses que lo vas a tener para siempre esperando por ti…- dijo la castaña antes de dormirse otra vez…

Esta historia continuara…

* * *

Bueno queridos lectores feliz Año 2011 les deso lo mejor de lo mejor para este nuevo año espero que le haya gustado este cap. bueno y les tengo malas noticias el proximo cap es el cap. final de esta historia, pero la buena noticia es que estoy pensando en hacer una segunda parte pero enfocada en la parte del pokeshipping, en el proximo cap. le doy mas detalles sobre esa historia...

Nos leemos pronto...


	5. Despedida y Distintos Caminos

**Como siempre, Pokémon no me pertenece solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para hacer esta historia sin animos de lucro...**

**para este capitulo les tengo unas sugerencias, bueno espero que a nadie le moleste el vallenato pero les recomiendo que escuchen la cancion "Distintos Destinos" del grupo "Binomio de Oro" y el cantante de musica llanera venezolana "Luis Silva" veran la letra de esa cancion va con este cap.; sin mas que decirles disfrutenlo...**

* * *

Un nuevo día en Pueblo Paleta, los Pokémon's voladores típicos de la zona ya empezaban a revolotear dándole la bienvenida al nuevo día, un joven se encontraba debajo de un árbol, al parecer había pasado la noche en ese lugar, los rayos de sol se colaron entre las hoja de aquel árbol despertando al joven entrenador….

-*Haaa!* *Bostezo*, Me duele un poco la espalda, será mejor que piense bien en donde dormirme cuando voy a caminar- Decía el entrenador mientras se estiraba y un recuerdo le llegaba a la mente –Ahora que recuerdo, que sueño más raro tuve anoche, pero no creo que haya pasado realmente, bueno será mejor que regrese a la casa antes de que se preocupen por mi…- decido Ash mientras se paraba y empezaba a caminar….

Mientras tanto en la casa Ketchum ya se estaba preparando el desayuno, un muy alegre Mr. Mime se encontraba barriendo la entrada, mientras que los otros inquilinos se turnaban por usar el baño, sin embargo dos de estos se encontraban muy callados…

-A ver, a ver de qué me perdí- pregunto un intrigada Misty al ver la aptitud de sus otros amigos…

-¡No te perdiste de nada!- gritaron al unisonó Drew y May, con un sonrojo que le cubría todo el rostro, apenados y con mucha vergüenza al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior….

-Bueno ahora me toca a mí…- dijo el oji-verde mientras corría y se encerraba en el baño…

-Oye Drew no es justo no estaba lista!- solo alcanzo a decir May mientras veía al coordinador entrar apresuradamente al baño….

-Bueno ahora me dirás que paso anoche- exigió Misty a su amiga –No creas que me creí lo que me dijeron, se nota que era mentira…- sentencio Misty dando a entender que no dejaría en paz a su amiga hasta no obtener una buena respuesta…

-Está bien Misty si paso algo anoche, pero yo también vi algo anoche- termino diciendo la peli- castaña con una mirada cómplice…

-¿Qué viste?- pregunto una Misty que no terminaba de entender a que se refería la coordinadora…

-Bien ¿de quién era la gorra que abrazabas y porque lo hacías?- pregunto May con cierto tono de malicia e intriga….

-Jejeje bueno esta vez me atrapaste, pero aun así quiero que me respondas y yo te diré todo lo que quieras- sentencio Misty dando a entender que no se rendiría fácilmente…

Un piso más abajo, exactamente en el jardín de la casa Ketchum el joven "hombre" de la casa llegaba, fue saludado por un animado Mr. Mime y se dirigió directo a la cocina siendo guiado por su más fuerte instinto, el hambre, y es que haber dormido toda la noche fuera sin ningún tentempié de media noche lo había dejado muy hambriento, todo iba muy bien hasta que llego a la cocina….

-ASH KETCHUM!, se puede saber porque pasaste la noche fuera- dijo una muy molesta Delia, aunque masque todo por la seguridad de su hijo…

-Lo siento mamá, solo fui a caminar un poco pero el sueño me venció…- decía un muy intimidado Ash esperando que su madre bajara un poco su furia…

-Bueno jovencito no pensaras desayunar así, sube y date un buen baño tus amigos ya se levantaron…- ordeno Delia, su hijo no lo pensó dos veces para obedecerla….

Ash salió muy rápidamente de la cocina y subió las escaleras para ir al baño, cuando llego se encontró con que Drew iba saliendo y May rápidamente termino la plática que estaba manteniendo con Misty y se dirigió al baño….

-Buenos días Drew, Buenos días Misty- saludo Ash a sus amigos mientras se recostaba contra la pared a esperar que May saliera del baño…

-Buenos días Ash- saludo Drew, mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina….

-Buenos días Ash…- decía una sonrojada Misty al recordar lo que había hecho la noche anterior… -Mejor bajo a ayudar a tu madre con la mesa- dijo Misty un poco apresurada para que Ash no notara su sonrojo…  
Luego de unos minutos May salió del baño…

-Buenos días Ash- dijo May al notar al entrenador al lado de la puerta…

-Buenos días May, ya todos están abajo- respondió Ash mientras entraba al baño…  
Ash duro un corto periodo en el baño, pensando en su futuro y en sus amigos especialmente en Misty…

-¿Por qué se habrá puesto así cuando me vio con May?- se preguntaba Ash aun no acababa de comprender lo sucedido; restándole importancia al asunto salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar…

Cuando llego a la cocina no se esperaba conseguirse lo que encontró, en la mesa estaban sentados, Drew, May, Misty y su madre, mientras que un chico de pelo de púas y el Mr. Mime de su mamá se peleaban por ver quién servía el desayuno…

-Brock hermano cuanto tiempo sin verte!- decía un muy emocionado Ash al reencontrarse con su viejo amigo, este al verlo también lo saludo con mucho entusiasmo…

-Ash, hermanito como has estado, si que ha sido bastante tiempo si nos separamos luego de aquel concurso…-

Mientras se saludaban Mr. Mime aprovecho y sirvió el desayuno, y luego de aclarar unos cuantos puntos a Brock, empezaron con el desayuno, este fue muy tranquilo, una vez habían terminado, Mr. Mime y Brock empezaron otra carrea para ver quien recogía u fregaba más rápido los platos, en ese momento Drew se levanto y tomo la palabra….

-Bueno aprovechando que todos estamos reunidos, quisiera hacerles saber lo que voy hacer ahora, tengo pensado ir a Johto si hay alguien que quiera acompañarme se lo agradecería…- dijo esto último viendo fijamente a May que estaba a su lado…

-Bueno está decidido, no dejare que mi rival se lleve la copa listón de Johto, así que yo iré también…- decía May con tono fingido que Misty no se lo trago, aunque Ash y Delia si se lo creyeron…

-Ahora que lo dicen, yo también estaba pensando en iniciar otro viaje- interrumpió Ash –esta vez no los acompañare- dijo el entrenador dirigiéndose a sus amigos coordinadores –Ya he viajado por Kanto, Johto y Hoenn así que ahora mi destino será otro- sentencio…

-Que lastima que no podrás acompañarme esta vez- dijo May un poco triste

-P-P-Pero Ash no crees que es muy pronto para otro viaje, es mejor que te relajes además si no vas a ninguna de esas tres regiones a cual iras, es mejor que te quedes entrenado hasta el próximo campeonato de la liga de Kanto- dijo Misty quien había estado feliz a escuchar que su amiga estaría a solas con su amor, pero se entristeció al saber que Ash también se iría….

-No ya he esperado lo suficiente, además es parte de mi camino para convertirme en Maestro Pokémon, la próxima región que visitare será Sinnoh, por ahora no tengo nada que hacer aquí- dijo Ash con aire decidido...

Misty al escuchar eso último se entristeció aun más y una duda empezó a formarse en su interior ¿Por cuánto tiempo estaría lejos de Ash?...

-Pero esta vez no quisiera empezar solo, que dices Misty me acompañarías en este viaje como en los viejos tiempos…- pregunto el joven….

El tiempo pareció detenerse para la entrenadora de Pokémon de agua, pero su mente triste mente la devolvió a la realidad al recordarle que ella estaba encargada del gimnasio y que no podía darse el lujo de irse por mucho tiempo…

-Lo siento Ash, no sabes lo que me gustaría acompañarte pero no puedo hacerlo por las obligaciones que tengo con el gimnasio- dijo tristemente Misty…

-Bueno es una lástima estaba muy ilusionado con que me acompañaras será para otra oportunidad- mientras decía esto, Brock entraba a la escena –Brock! Tu si me acompañaras verdad- pregunto, no más bien ordeno Ash a su amigo de pelo de púas…

-Por supuesto, no me perdería todas esas aventuras, además están los Pokémon nuevos y las hermosas chicas- Dijo Brock causando una risa general, Brock nunca cambiaria…

Después de un rato los jóvenes decidieron ir al laboratorio del profesor Oak, para ver como seguían los Pokémon's de Drew, aunque Brock se quedo en casa de Ash para ayudar a la madre de este último con una compras de último minuto…

Una vez llegaron saludaron a al profesor y a su asistente y amigo de todos Tracey, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa al encontrase con cierta personita que no esperaban…

-HERMANITA! Se puede saber que son esas maneras de dejar a tu hermano abandonado a su suerte…- decía un furioso chico de baja estatura y que no pasa de unos siete años…

-Jejeje, esto…- May trataba de pensar en una buena escusa –Yo no te deje a tu suerte te deje con Brock, además les deje una carta explicando el por qué me fui tan repentinamente…- Decía May defendiéndose –no le abras dicho algo a nuestros padres cierto- pregunto la castaña esperando un respuesta positiva…

-tienes suerte de haber dicho en esa carta hacia donde te dirigías, porque sino seguro que se lo hubiese dicho- respondió Max –además si le hubiera dicho a nuestros padres seguro que me hacían devolverme a la casa y no perdería la oportunidad de conocer al grandioso profesor Oak…- Decía Max con ojos soñadores….

-No creo que sea tan grandioso como dices- interrumpió el profesor, dicho esto se volvió al grupo de jóvenes y busco con la mirada a cierto chico de pelo verde –Tracey treme las Pokeball's de Drew- ordeno y Tracey rápidamente fue por las Pokeball's….  
Cuando Tracey volvió con las tres Pokeball's del coordinador se las entrego al profesor…

-Drew será mejor que hables a solas con tus Pokémon's tienen un gran daño Psicológico sobre todo tu Roserade…- decía el profesor mientras entregaba las Pokeball's al dueño de estas…

-Lo entiendo profesor- dijo el aludido con la mirada agachada –ya vengo voy a los jardines del profesor, con su permiso…- dicho esto Drew se fue del recibidor con rumbo a los grandes jardines del profesor…

Drew salió de la habitación, dejando a los demás a solas con el profesor, de lo que nadie se dio cuenta es que una castaña siguió con la mirada a Drew…

Drew una vez estuvo solo en los extensos jardines saco una Pokeball que era muy especial para él y con la que él sabía que tenía que arreglar cuentas primero…

-Sal Roserade- dijo el peli-verde con mucho pesar y la mirada baja, el Pokémon salió y enseguida le dirigió una mirada a su entrenador que mezclaba furia, tristeza y odio…

-Yo…- empezó diciendo el coordinador pero fue cayado por un repentino dolor en uno de sus brazos, Roserade no dio tiempo de explicaciones y con algunas de sus espinas corto a su entrenador…

-Esta… Bien… me lo merezco pero por favor déjame explicarte- decía el coordinador mientras se agarraba un brazo, pero Roserade no daba tiempo de explicaciones y seguía con sus ataques…

Uno a uno los ataques de Roserade iban cortando a Drew por todas partes, Drew no reconocía su Pokémon este estaba cegado por el rencor y el odio, el que una vez fue un Pokémon reluciente y alegre, y lo que más le dolía al coordinador era que el mismo era el causante de todo….

Antes de que Roserade diera el último ataque, las otras dos Pokeball se abrieron revelando a Absol y a Flygon estos se interpusieron entre Roserade y Drew, el coordinador se sorprendió puesto que él pensó que ellos también estarían molestos…  
Drew se levanto, puesto que se había caído con los constantes ataques, se le veía muy cortado más que todo en brazos y piernas…

-Gracias chicos- les dijo a sus Pokémon's que o habían protegido para luego seguir caminando hacia Roserade, este ultimo retrocedió un paso al ver como Drew se acercaba –No temas, solo quiero que me perdones, no te culpo por nada se que lo que hiciste hace un momento fue porque te quisiste desahogar de alguna manera y la verdad creo que me merecía mucho más- decía mientras se acercaba con un brazo extendido para abrazar a Roserade, este estaba muy sorprendido por la acción del coordinador pero a la final también correspondió el gesto…

-Gracias- decía el coordinador con lágrimas en sus ojos –gracias por entenderme y les prometo que esto jamás volverá a suceder- dijo a todos en general…  
Después de un rato en ese abrazo Drew se volvió a dirigir a todos sus Pokémon's…

-Amigos voy a empezar un nuevo viaje y quisiera contar de nuevo con ustedes, además esta vez tendremos una invitada muy especial- Dijo Drew refiriéndose a cierta castaña…

Mientras tanto en el recibidor del profesor Oak….

-Te estás tardando mucho Drew- pensaba una muy preocupada May, el coordinador se había ido a hablar con sus Pokémon's pero ya había tardado más de 3 horas…

-Chicos ya vengo voy a caminar un poco- se excuso May para ir en busca del coordinador…  
Des pues de salir de la casa del profesor May solo tuvo que dar unos pasos, para encontrar al coordinador bajo la sombra de un árbol, parecía estar dormido pero cuando May lo enfoco bien se dio cuenta de que su ropa estaba toda rasgada y ensangrentada….

-Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- May dio un fuerte grito que despertó al coordinador y alerto a todos en el laboratorio del profesor…

-Drew, Drew que te pasó- Decía una angustiada May mientras se acercaba al coordinador y lo tomaba de un brazo para ayudarlo….

-No te preocupes May son tan solo unos rasguños, al parecer Roserade me quiere tanto que no pudo hacerme ninguna herida profunda…- decía el coordinador restándole importancia al asunto cuando noto algo en su acompañante –May, ahora porque lloras…- pregunto mientras veía como May empezaba a sollozar…

-Porque todo lo que sucedió fue mi culpa, si yo no….- Decía tristemente May pero fue cayada por un dedo que se poso en sus labios….

-No May, estos son mis Pokémon's si alguien tiene la culpa de lo que les pase a ellos soy yo, así que no seas tan tontita y no llores por cosas que no tienen importancia…- Dijo solemnemente Drew…

Antes de que May pudiera decir algo se escucharon unas voces, que gritaban sus nombres, eran Ash, Max, Misty y Tracey…

-Al parecer estaban más cerca de lo que pensábamos- dijo Tracey…

-Pero Drew que te paso- pregunto una sorprendida Misty al ver el estado del coordinador….

-No se preocupen apenas son algunos rasguños- contesto Drew…

-Rasguños o no rasguños deben ser tratados de inmediato- decía un apresurado Tracey que agarro a Drew y lo llevo dentro del laboratorio…  
Después de un tiempo todos los chicos se encontraban fuera del laboratorio del profesor…

-Bien al final si fueron unos simples Rasguños pero sería mejor que guardaras reposo hasta mañana después de eso ya podrás empezar tu viaje- decía el profesor Oak a Drew…

-Ok, entonces mañana empieza mi viaje- dicho esto los jóvenes empezaba a caminar para ir a la casa de la familia Ketchum…

-Tracey necesito que veas algo- llamo por último el Profesor a su asistente, este se despidió de sus "amigos" y siguió al profesor…

El resto siguió su camino, una vez llegaron a la casa de Ash se encontraron con que Delia se reía a carcajadas y es que la situación que se presentaba era realmente graciosa, Brock y Mr. Mime se encontraban en una lucha para ver quién podía hacer mas quehaceres al mismo tiempo, después de un corto tiempo ya el almuerzo estaba servido y solo esperaba que fuera devorado por los hambrientos chicos, después del almuerzo el día transcurrió de lo más normal, claro normal para cualquiera de los jóvenes que se encontraban en la casa Ketchum, para el resto del pueblo fue un día muy movido con dos ataques por parte del equipo Rokect unas cuantas peleas de Ash y Misty y por supuesto otras mas de May y Drew en las cuales no intervino Brock puesto que el mismo se encontraba en una pelea contra Mr. Mime…

Una vez llego la cena, todos comieron con naturalidad y después de unos cuantos chistes, empezaron a platicar sobre el futuro…

-Entonces Drew tú mañana te marchas para Johto- pregunto Delia…

-Así es señora los concursos van a empezar dentro de una semana y será mejor que me vaya acostumbrando al clima y a las condiciones con las que se llevaran a cabo los concursos- respondió el coordinador…

-Yo también empezare mi viaje mañana, aunque aún falta mucho para que empiece el campeonato en Sinnoh tengo pensado irme solo con Pikachu y empezar de cero, así que debo entrenar el mayor tiempo posible- dijo Ash con lo que hizo que su madre se acordara de algo muy importante…

-Ahora que lo dices te he comprado un nuevo atuendo- decía delia con un aire soñador –Nuevas aventura nuevos trajes- termino diciendo Delia  
Y así transcurrió el resto de la noche, hablando de planes futuros e imaginándose las aventuras que tendrían ahora….

Una vez llego la hora de dormir la misma operación se hizo las chicas arriba en la habitaciones y los chicos abajo en el recibidor, todo parecía ir muy normal, pero en la habitación de Ash…

-May ¿Estas dormida?- pregunto Misty

-No, no he podido dormirme- respondió May

-Sabes te envidio un poco, tu puedes irte con el chico que quieres mientras que yo tengo que dejarlo irse y todo por estar atada a las obligaciones de ese estúpido gimnasio- decía con un poco de enojo la entrenadora de Pokémon de agua…

-Jejeje, que irónico yo soy la que debería envidiarte, seamos honestas Drew es un gran chico, pero es un chico con todos sus sentidos al 100% además con muchas chicas tras él, no me extrañaría que alguna de esas arpías haya tratado de acercársele, y lo más seguro es que si yo no estoy cerca de él, el termine cediendo, aunque el amor sea el más puro estamos en una edad en la que cometemos errores, mientras que Ash solo está pendiente de ser el mejor maestro Pokémon y te aseguro que nadie te lo quitara por ese misma mentalidad y si tú te quieres acercarte a él solo tienes que ser más directa, después de todo el te tiene en un lugar muy especial de su corazón solo que él no se da cuenta- dijo May viendo fijamente a Misty….

-nunca pensé que tendrías una imagen así de ellos- dijo una sorprendida Misty…

-Es la realidad, solo te hago una advertencia no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir, si bien es cierto que Ash no tiene lugar para otra en su corazón, tu eres la que decides si entras tu o dejas el espacio libre para cualquier otra- sentencio May

-No sé a qué te refieres, yo no sería capaz de traicionar mis propios sentimientos- respondió la peli-naranja…

-Acuérdate bien de esas palabras, yo también se cómo podemos llegar a ser las mujeres después de toda soy una ¿no? Bueno Misty que pases buenas noches ya me está dando algo de sueño- decía mientras bostezaba una somnolienta castaña….

-Buenas noches May- Respondió Misty mientras seguía pensando en cada palabra que había dicho su amiga, para luego que darse dormida restándole importancia al asunto…

Otra mañana empezaba en el pueblo paleta, y en una de las casa del pueblo había una gran actividad, unos entrenadores se alistaban para salir, unos coordinadores hacían lo mismo…

-Bien ya estamos listos- dijo un joven entrenador mientras se despedida de su madre…

-Hijo acuérdate de llamarme y cambiarte los ya sabes que todos los días- Grito Delia, avergonzando a su hijo sin querer…

-Mama ya no soy un niño!- grito Ash a modo de respuesta, causando una risa general…

Todos caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la entrada o en este caso salida del pueblo donde el gran grupo se dividiría en tres…

-Bueno hasta aquí llegamos juntos- dijo May –Pero esto no es un adiós si no un hasta Pronto…- se despido May, para seguir su camino rumbo a Johto con Drew y Max quien tomaría un barco con rumbo a Hoenn…

-Bueno Ash espero que nos vemos pronto también, toma un regalo para que no te olvides de mí- dijo mientras sacaba un anzuelo con forma de una mini-Misty haciendo el símbolo de la victoria…

-Wow esta genial Misty estoy seguro de que me será de ayuda en el futuro- dijo Ash para luego abrazar a Misty tomándola por sorpresa –Te voy a extrañar espero verte pronto- dijo un poco triste el joven entrenador…

-Claro que nos volveremos a ver- decía Misty mientras correspondía el abrazo, después de unos minutos se separaron se despidieron y siguieron distintos caminos, ambos con lagrimas en sus ojos, lo que nadie sabía era que cierto chico de pelo negro había visto todo…

-Lo siento Ash pero no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad, Misty ahora podre decirte lo que siento por ti- dijo el observador Pokémon mientras echaba a correr detrás de quien le robara el corazón, se notaba que llevaba algo en sus manos envuelto con un lazo…

Esta Historia Continuara…

* * *

**Bueno ya en el capitulo anterior dije que te seria el final, pero si han llegado hasta aqui veran que no pongo "Fin" sino "Esta Historia Continuara..." hay 2 razones por las que puse eso 1º) es un omenaje a la serie y al narrador, y 2º) La historia continua pero la segunda parte de este fic la voy a publicar aparte y va a tratar mas con el Pokeshipping y todos los que se van a interponer contra el que con Contest asi que aqui estaria un poco de mas, muchos se preguntaran ¿Que sucede de aqui en adelante? bueno viene la temporada de Sinnoh, quizas no haya sido muy especifico pero este fic esta en un universo alterno donde los hechos del anime aparecen casi sin alterarce y loq ue escribi se ubicaria exactamente entre las temporadas de Hoenn y Sinnoh (Hablando en terminos de viajes de Ash) la segunda parte estara escrita entre el fin del viaje de Ash por Sinnoh y el principio de su Viaje por Isshu (Teselia), bien la segunda parte la vengo pensando bastante y espero no llevarme mucho tiempo mas pero algo es seguro de que va a aver seguanda parte va aver y se llamara Amores Confusos II: Amores Verdaderos e Incomprendidos, quizas un poco largo y no tan original pero amos apenas estoy empezando a escribir...**

**Bueno esto es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y tambien espero que sigan leyendo mis historias nos leemos pronto...**


End file.
